


Lotto (English Ver)

by blumewirtz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Escape, Football, Football | Soccer, Gen, German Football, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Male Friendship, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Russian Mafia, Youth Footballer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumewirtz/pseuds/blumewirtz
Summary: Rilind Hetemi never thought that living in the city of Dortmund would make him happy. He never thought about being an accomplice to the leader of Selutin clan. Now, he wanted to get out of it all and Youssoufa Moukoko tried to help him.





	Lotto (English Ver)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to translate old work from 2019

_Run when they want to pounce on you_

_You should not matter how much hunters_

_Rest assured that you can escape, leaving a world filled with fakes_

_Keep running until you can't take it anymore_

_However, they could never catch you_

_._

_._

_._

The glamorous life full of money and women is not what Rilind wants. He just realized that it only created a tricky illusion. No matter how much money is wasted on a table full of poker cards and chips in every casino he visits will never promise him happiness. Party with young women until late at night is not a cure for all his anxiety. What was the money he got from working as an accomplice to Nick, one of the heirs of the Selutin clan?

He is now a young boy who is so stupid. The life of fun has backfired. When the fall of the Selutin clan to the clash between the gangs that he had to face, he had to run in no direction. If only Albin Thaqi were still alive, he would have received a warning not to accept the job shortly after arriving in the city of Dortmund. He is so innocent without knowing the rotten world of the dark. No one can get out of it.

Now he was restless, his mind so disheveled as he sat alone in a room with walls of chipped paint, full of scrap metal from car wrecks. In the past, he still remembers this place where he burned the looted money with Albin as a party. The money was taken after successfully killing Stanislav Fehler, son of a rival Selutin clan. With his death now the Brackel district is under the control of the Selutin clan, but will it last long in the midst of a fight with the Aydinel clan that starts to threaten him? He had a headache thinking about it.

"Are you sure you want to go outside Dortmund, Rilind? Are you crazy ?!"

Youssoufa admonished him as he tidied up all his belongings in what he considered to be his headquarters or one could say his residence. The dark-skinned young boy who was only 2 years old below it growled annoyed because he wanted to leave without permission. Never mind for what also survive if it only makes his life a mess? Even if he leaves the city it becomes cowardly for him, it doesn't need to be bothered anymore because it is the final decision.

  
"I decided to stop being Nick's underlings. You should understand, I'm tired of being chased by those bastard cops! You must be feeling the same thing yourself."

"I have no other choice, I've had an agreement with him since I was here," Yousoufa looked sad, remembering the contract he was living in. Seeing Rilind, the young man who is famous for his curly hair, couldn't stand the situation made him want to help him. "Please Rilind, don't you try to go, Nick won't like this!"

The more Youssoufa forced him, the more he wanted to leave. This is his own risk of leaving town without Nick knowing. Obviously, a young man of Russian blood would never take his men away. He obviously had to hurry before he would catch up with those who had opposed him. It had not been a week since he had seen Nick execute Nik Deubel for his treason. Siding with rival clans is not a good choice.

"I'm sure I will have the same fate as Nik. He gave their lives for Maik. The child is innocent, why did Nick want to kill him?"

Rilind gasped as Youssoffa tapped his shoulder. He was daydreaming about the person he should kill in the next mission. Maik Amedick, the young man he'd met in Westenhellweg didn't seem like a dangerous man, but why did Nick become obsessed with him? And also Stanislav who ordered his men to kidnap him.

"What are you thinking? If you want to run I can take you to the border because there the people of the Selutin clan will not be able to find you. I suddenly thought of seeing you like this all the time."

Rilind thought for a while, before finally making a sound. "I just thought of Maik. How's he doing after I helped from the Fehler clan? All I remember finding him hanging in their basement. They made him a punching bag!" He clenched his fists irritatedly remembering his first mission. "But I'm afraid I didn't leave it to Nick, and now he's going to kill me for sure knowing Maik's still alive because I can't afford to shoot him."

"Nick knows his background. You think that sweet innocent boy was not involved with what happened between the mafia-confused conflicts ?! He's also a mafia kid. You shouldn't think about it anymore!"

"So ...," he interrupted. Youssoufa dared to say that. Has he been fooled by Maik? He still feels he is a friendly and kind person, it doesn't look like he's the son of mafia members like Nick or Stanislav."I'm saying this because you need to know the truth. You're too naive to work with us."

Rilind chose to keep quiet when Youssofa asked him out. When he got in the car he didn't talk much. He should be driving the junk sports car, not an African youth boy whose age is not suitable to drive a car. He know Youssoufa age, he only 15 years old. But this is what happened, he was far more cunning than himself, penetrating the paths of mice avoiding the spies of the Selutin clan and the police. This smart kid also knows the ins and outs of the city of Dortmund.

"My last message, you just go back to Kosovo. Forget everything that happened in Dortmund."

Going home is not a bad thing for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only inspired by the song Exo Lotto. This is a song I often play when I open a Twitter or Instagram account that talks about young Borussia Dortmund players. Would I think of making a long version? maybe another time


End file.
